Human 2 Hybrid Chronicles
by Raven Rose Knight
Summary: Try living a normal life when you're being hunted down every corner you turn. You stand out because of ears, different coloring or fur, and maybe a tail. We were once human, so why has the world turned against us? Pokemorph/Hybrid OCs. PLEASE REVIEW! (Cover image by Takeshima (Nia) )
1. Prologue: Origins

Skitashi Chronicles: My Life As A Hybrid

By Raven Rose Knight

Prologue: Origins

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, everyone! Raven Rose Knight here with a BRAND…NEW…STORY! I've actually been working on this for a year now, but I never put it on the web! XD

I invite everyone to please Read and press the green and white button at the bottom of the page to REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forty years ago… January 15, 1969…Sunnyshore, Texas

xxxxxxxx

"I've finally done it!" Maixus held up a large glass flask filled with amber liquid. "For ten years I've worked on this, and now it's perfect! I've created a formula that can make super-humans out of normal people! Ah…, Krystal, Serena, Adam! Listen to me!"

The three doctors looked up at Maixus. The two women were identical twins who had been working with Maixus for three years now, while the man had just started working with them and thought that the head doctor should be put in a sanatorium. All his talk of "eternal youth" and "ultimate power" was just on the brink of madness to him.

"Are you sure it even works? I mean, you haven't tested it yet, right?" One of the twin women asked.

"Krystal, Krystal, Krystal…My dear, we are going to be the ones who test it first." Maixus said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" The three doctors screamed. "Have you lost your mind?! You could get us all killed! Just what makes you think it will work anyway?!" Serena yelled at him.

"We'll use the new guy first." Maixus looked at Adam.

"Oh…God…," Adam started and tried to run, but the two twin doctors caught him.

They put him into a tank and filled it quickly with the amber liquid. After making contact with him, the amber liquid turned a rainbow of colors. There was a bright flash of light, and he disappeared.

"Oh my God, Maixus, you killed him!" Krystal screamed.

"Your turn next, girls!" He snickered and tossed them into two separate tanks. When their tanks filled and the liquid had changed into a purple-blue in Serena's tank, and had turned a purple-silver in Krystal's tank. When the liquid drained they were still there, but they had changed.

A wide grin formed on Maixus' face. The women had changed. They both had reptilian like tails, and were colored differently than a normal human. The two women were sleeping in the tanks, but then two portals opened up under each of them, in two different colors. It took the two women into each portal.

Maixus' grin turned into a frown, but then he realized he still had a plentiful supply of formula. He set the formula dispensing part of the machine to "automatic" and stepped inside one of the tanks. The amber liquid turned a wispy black-and purple color, Maixus succeeded in not falling asleep.

"This power…is amazing! With this power I could rule the world or even the universe if I wanted to! I'll create more of these creations, but with more youthful girls and boys! I shall rule the entire universe!" He thought. Then a dark-vacuum like portal appeared in the wall, he stepped out of the tank, and said to himself, "I will create an army, and we will overthrow mankind and replace them all with my super-human creations!"

He looked into a mirror, and said to himself, "I look like one of the legendary Pokémon…come to think of it… Krystal and Serena also looked like the other two legendary Pokémon. I must come up with a name for what these creations are…I got it! They shall be called, 'Hybrids' for they are a mix between Pokémon and Human! With their power combined with mine, we will rule the universe! Muwahahaha!" He laughed, and then took the only four large tanks of formula with him into the portal, which lead to the realm known as the Distortion World.

What he failed to notice was that he left all his notes, and even the small flask of formula behind….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the prelude to the story's first chapter. Remember that non-members of can review too!


	2. Chapter I: Beginnings

Skitashi Chronicles: My Life as A Hybrid

By Raven Rose Knight

Chapter 1: Beginnings

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hai everybody! Time for the first chapter of..well, Skitashi's story! It is told from her point of view, so don't get confused. Please R&R!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's not easy being the product of an experiment gone "wrong". Believe me, if you knew my complete story, it would seem strange to even think I exist. I would be normal, if it wasn't for the pink ears sticking out of my black hair, the tail that hangs behind me right now, and the fact that my skin is covered in a short, pink fur. I know it seems crazy, but I used to be human. My name is Ashlyn Kikura, or at least that was my human name. I am now called Skitashi by my friends, and enemies. This is my story…

Xx

It didn't always use to be like this. I lived a normal life…, okay, fairly normal life. I lived in the small town of Sunnyshore. I went to school, had friends, and even had a small job. I thought everything was going smoothly in my life, unaware that my whole world was about to change.

I was walking home from school, when I noticed two men in lab coats sitting at a perfume stand. I'm a sucker for a good perfume, so I decided to see if it was any good. When I went to the stand, I picked up a bottle and sprayed a little on my wrist, then took a big whiff of it. I immediately regretted it; the perfume smelled like dead fish and rotten eggs.

I gagged, and asked the men, "What's this cheap smelling garbage you're trying to sell?!"

One man turned towards me and said, "It smells good on you, but the glorious scent of this perfume cannot compare to natural beauty."

I began to get angry and yelled, "What the hell are you talking about? I said your perfume is crap!"

The other one turned toward me too, and said, "The perfume can't make people more beautiful, but we can. Wouldn't you like to be the most beautiful thing on Earth?"

I looked at them, puzzled. "You're saying that you can make me_ beautiful_? How!?"

The two men looked at each other, muttered some things, and then turned towards me. Then one of the men answered, "If you come with us, we can make you the most beautiful thing on Earth. Trust us, we'll take you to our laboratory, and we'll give you the treatment. You'll become absolutely perfect!"

I looked at the time. It was 3:25 PM. Mom wasn't expecting me to come home for another five hours.

I told the men, "Okay, I'll come with you, but is this going to hurt?"

They thought this over for a minute, "No, not at all, my dear." One told me.

They then led me to a black car with darkly tinted windows. I got inside, and it wasn't until the car started moving and the doors were locked that I started to think this wasn't a good idea.

Xx

When we arrived at the lab, they led me inside to a dark room. When they opened the door, I was surprised to see two girls from school I knew, and a boy I had never seen before.

"Saki! Eliza! What are you two doing here?" I asked them.

Saki told me, "Eliza and I were going to the store, when we got distracted by a perfume stand. We tried it, and it smelled like crap, but then the two men that brought you here said we could become perfect, so we were taken here. What about you?"

I replied, "Same thing happened to me." I looked towards the boy who was leaning in a corner of the room, and tried to talk to him.

"Hello! Who are you? How did you get here?" I asked him.

"…"

He didn't answer me. I sighed and waited for the men to tell us what we were going to do next.

One of the men turned towards all of us, and said, "Sakiiya, Elizabeth, Samson," The boy in the corner flinched at hearing his name, "and Ashlyn. The procedure will commence soon, follow me."

"That was weird. I can't recall ever telling them my name…" I thought.

The men led us to another room, opened the door, and I saw something that looked like four glass tanks.

One of the men told us, "Get into the tanks. The procedure will continue after that."

We all stepped into the glass tanks, and then the other man came by and shut each of our doors.

I heard an intercom, "Now, we will start the process. Get ready, children."

I saw one of the men push several buttons, then pull a switch. I heard a long "BEEEP!" sound, and then I saw an amber liquid seep in the tank from a drain in the bottom, right between where my feet were.

The liquid started to rise. It seeped into my sneakers, and then I felt a sharp pain, like I was catching on fire and burning slowly. I tried to lift my feet out of the liquid, which had now turned a milky white color, but it felt like trying to lift a two-ton weight. I was immobile, and now I couldn't escape.

The liquid was up to my waist, and now I was screaming and hitting the glass door with my fists, hoping I could break the glass and drain the liquid. I turned towards the others; they were also trying to move and screaming at the top of their lungs.

The liquid was up to my chest now. I felt like I was being dragged to Hell itself, how the pain exploded!

I screamed as loud as I could, and then held my breath as the milky-white liquid went over my head. When I couldn't take the pain from holding my breath and the burning feeling of the liquid, I let go…

…and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&R to see what happens next! Good comments only, and no bad language please.


	3. Chapter II: The Transformation

Skitashi Chronicles: My Life as A Hybrid

By Raven Rose Knight

Chapter II- The Transformation

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HEEYYAA! Raven Rose Knight back for another chapter in Skitashi's story! Please Read and Review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uuughh…"

I tried to open my eyes…

I opened my eyes, and tried to see, but my vision was blurry. I looked at my arms and legs. They appeared to be pink, probably from being burned by the liquid. I was itchy all over, and my fists were sore and bloody from hitting the glass door of the tank. I could move again, and the liquid had been drained from the tank. As I tried to regain my vision, I sat there for a few minutes, thinking.

"_What happened? I don't feel any different, except my hands hurt from all that pounding I did on the glass door. Man, I feel itchy, but I'm too tired to scratch…_"

It was then that I started to feel relief from the itching, as my back was being scratched. I started to feel better, until I looked at my hands in my lap. I looked around, but I was the only one in the tank. When the "thing" tried to scratch me again, I grabbed it.

"YOW!" I yelled.

That was a pain in the butt, literally! In an instant, everything clicked and I could see again. The thing I had grabbed looked like…a tail…

I then noticed that my hands, arms, and legs were pink not because of burns, but because a very short layer of fur was covering the skin! The cuts on my knuckles were already healing, and the blood had disappeared. I backed up and tried to see my reflection. I screamed as I saw two fluffy pink ears on my head, and that my eyes had turned a bright blue. I wanted to know what had happened, and I wanted to know FAST! I tried to break through the glass, and failed, but when I tried again I felt a surge of power and broke through the glass with a loud shattering noise.

I got a few cuts on my arms, but I was fine. I tried to see the others, and was shocked at what I saw.

Saki's skin had turned blue, and she had a black zigzag tail with a medium sized blue ball at the end of it. She also had large red-and-blue ears on her head. She was still sleeping inside her tank.

Eliza had gained a pair of large wings, and two antennae. Her skin had also turned a slightly dark violet blue color. She appeared to be waking up.

"Samson" (at least, that's what the men called him), had turned a jet-black color, had large round-but-pointed ears, and a tail to match his ears. On his ears, tail, and forehead were rings that were glowing a soft blue. He had just woken up.

I ran to "Samson's" tank and opened the door. He staggered out, and I asked,

"Are you alright?"

He replied to me, "Yeah, I'm alright. Except for the tail, ears, and skin, I'm…. Wait!" He looked at me, then at Saki and Eliza. "It happened to all of us! DAMMIT! This is what I get for tagging along with those two! I should've known something was wrong! She warned me this would happen…"

"Who is-?" I started to ask, but then I saw Eliza get up, and I went to her tank to help her. She walked out, and apparently didn't realize that she had wings and antennae, until I pointed it out to her and told her to look at her reflection in the glass.

She seemed to be in shock at first, touching her face, then her wings and antennae. Then there was a short period of silence before she started to throw a diva tantrum, screaming and shrieking, "I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A BUG! WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PRETTY EYES, THEY'RE RED!"

"Calm down, Eliza! Besides, they're not red, they're maroon." I told her jokingly, even though I know she was still going to be mad.

She turned towards me in a rage, "LIKE THAT'S GONNA HELP ME NOW! AND…OH MY GOD, ASHLYN! YOU'VE GOT EARS, FUR, AND A TAIL!"

"_Wow…that was a delayed reaction_..." I thought, but then saw Saki push herself out of the tank.

"Ashlyn! Do you see me! I turned BLUE! This is so AWESOME! I got a TAIL too! Plus, I can hear everything thanks to these EARS!" She paused, looked around at all of us, smiled and continued, "..and it happened to all of us!? Wow, this is the greatest day EVER!"

"Samson" and Eliza gave her a death stare, followed by Eliza angrily chasing her around the lab room.

"_Man, I'm stuck in a laboratory with a loner, a narcissist, and an overexcited optimist. Plus, now I'm half human, half SOMETHING! Dear God, help me please!_" I thought.

Just then, the door opened and the two men in lab coats walked in.

"YOU TWO! YOU'RE EITHER BRAVE, OR COMPLETELY STUPID FOR SHOWING YOUR FACES HERE! NOW CHANGE US BACK!" I yelled.

"Heh heh heh, sorry miss," One of the men stated, "but I'm sorry to tell you that we changed you like this on purpose!"

"WHAT?!" Eliza screamed.

"That's right," the other man stated, "forty years ago, a scientist named Maixus Lee created a formula for creating super-humans out of normal people, which he appropriately named "Hybrids". However, it is believed that he used the formula on himself and his three assistants, and they became hybrids as well. He disappeared, but he left his notes and a small amount of formula behind."

The first man continued, "We moved into this lab, the very lab that Dr. Lee used himself, and recreated the formula. We tested it on different ages of people, but it only worked on those within the ages of ten to twenty-five. We tried to run tests on them, but they escaped before we could test anything! We do not know of their whereabouts today, but the formula also keeps them from aging, as well as changes in appearance and ability."

The second man finished by saying, "We are trying to keep this all undercover, as the military wishes to take this formula to use it against their enemies. So, as soon as we finish our tests, we will put you to sleep."

Saki and I gasped and "Samson's" eyes grew wide with fear. Eliza, on the other hand, sighed with relief and said, "Well, if you're just going to put us to sleep, that's alright, as long as you have a nice, soft bed for me."

I turned toward her, and screamed, "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?! 'PUT TO SLEEP' MEANS THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US!"

Saki then became more concerned with our lives than being optimistic, and said, "We all have to go home! We have lives, and families, and school and….we…," She stopped ranting and noticed a black folder on the nearby desk labeled "MAIXUS'S NOTES". She ran and grabbed it. "We also got your NOTES!"

The two men looked at each other, but then laughed in unison. I asked, "What's so funny?"

One of the men stopped laughing and said, "Taking the notes won't help anyone! We still have plenty of formula in the storage of this building! We can just reverse engineer the formula and we'll have an unlimited supply!"

I looked at the others hopelessly, but then I noticed Eliza looking at something.

"WOW!" she stated, looking at a button on a panel. "This button is so GORGEOUS! It's just FABULOUS! Hey, what happens if I push it?"

The men both yelled, "NO…DON'T!"

It was too late. Eliza had already pushed the button. We heard a rumbling sound for a moment, but it stopped as suddenly as it had come.

I asked the men, "What the hell just happened?"

One of the men said, "Stupid girl! You just destroyed the storage room! We had put a self-destruct mechanism in there as a just in case the military ever found us, but we still have the formula memorized! You kids can't stop us!"

I heard another rumbling sound, then yelled at the men, "Was there anything ELSE in the storage room besides more formula?"

The men thought over it for a second, but then yelled, "RUN! THERE WAS ALSO A DIMENSIONAL BOMB IN THERE! IN TWO MINUTES IT'S GOING TO SUCK EVERYTHING INTO ANOTHER WORLD!"

We screamed, but then we realized that we were locked in. I tried to break down the door, but it didn't work. Suddenly, Saki, Eliza, "Samson", and I were starting to glow in a white light. Then I heard a gentle woman's voice, "Return to where you belong, by the power of the lunar crescent." I then noticed I was starting to dissolve in the light, and tried to scream but I couldn't. The rest of my body dissolved, and I couldn't see anymore…

…..

…..

…..

…..

Then everything went black for a second time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoa! That took me a while! Please read and review! Remember that nonmembers of can also review!


	4. Chapter III: Dreams Of An Absolution

Skitashi Chronicles: My Life as A Hybrid

By Raven Rose Knight

Chapter III: Dreams of an Absolution

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review, I love reading your comments on this story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…..

…..

…..

…..

"BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!"

I rolled over and smacked the snooze button on my alarm clock, then sat upward slowly. I was in my bed, in my room.

"Could it be that… everything that happened yesterday was just a dream…it felt so real…" I thought, while heading for my desk. I closed my eyes and turned towards the mirror on my desk, then opened my eyes.

"AAAAUUUGGGHHH!" I screamed. Everything that happened in the "dream", was on me! The ears, tail, and fur, ALL THERE! It was then that I heard my mom running up the stairs to my room. She knocked on it, and then asked, "Ashlyn? Are you okay?"

I turned towards the door, and thanked God that I had locked it before anything had happened.

"Yeah Mom, just saw a spider!" I replied. "Yeah, damn big spiders on my head..." I thought to myself.

"Alright, well, hurry or you're gonna be late for school!" She yelled, and then went back downstairs.

School? It was Friday. I groaned, put the rest of my clothes on, but had to cut a hole in my jeans for the tail. I put a hat on and tried to leave the house without being seen by Mom. I carefully sneaked down the stairs, but didn't see her. I assumed she was in her room, powdering her face or whatever it is that she does. I ran out the door, yelling "SeeyalaterMom!Gonnabelategottarun!"

I bolted down the street, but then stopped to think. "Wait a minute, why am I even going to school?" I turned around to go back home, but then ran into Saki, who lives next door to me.

"Ashlyn? Look at me I'M BLUE!" She stopped and gasped, "AND YOU'RE PINK! Just like the dream I had!"

"Yeah," I replied, "It seems that the dreams we had weren't dreams after all. Oh, Eliza was there too. I wonder where she is…"

My question was answered when something tackled me and Saki, and the three of us fell behind the bushes.

"GUYS! Look what happened to me!" Eliza screamed.

"Shhh, Eliza keep it down!" I told her, "We can't be seen. Not until we find…"

"What are you three doing?!"

I knew this voice, it was that guy, um, Samson!

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"No time to explain! Ashlyn, Saki, Eliza, we have got to get out of here as soon as possible!" He said.

"Why?" We asked him.

"This whole place is about to be attacked!" He angrily replied, "Now let's GO!"

We began to follow him, but then I remembered my mom.

"Wait, I got to go warn my mom!" I yelled, and then started to run towards my house.

"DON'T!" He screamed, "It's already too late!"

It was then that it seemed as if the whole street exploded into flames. I ran back to the others, and we ran until I turned around. My house was engulfed in flames. I was unsure if my mother was given the chance to escape. I saw my whole world slowly burning to the ground. Tears filled my eyes, and I began to sob. Eliza tried to comfort me, while Saki seemed to still be in shock.

After a few minutes, "Samson" said, "Come on, let's get going."

I turned on him, "How could you be so insensitive? I just lost my HOME, my FAMILY, EVERYTHING, DAMN IT, AND ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS KEEP GOING?!"

He looked stunned for a second, then put his hand on my shoulder and said, "We have to go. I'll take us all back to where I live."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and told Saki and Eliza we were leaving. We walked away as the conflagration burned behind us.

"Samson" took us to a large, abandoned house in the middle of the forest near Sunnyshore. It looked like it hadn't been used in years, but it still had a charm to it.

"Come on inside," he said, "and Lily will explain everything."

Saki and Eliza went inside, but I asked him, "Who's Lily?"

"She's like us, but…well, she's the one who's been taking care of me." He said to me.

"Like us…like a Hybrid?" I asked.

"Yes. She'll explain everything."

I walked inside to see that the inside was beautiful. We walked into the main room, and saw a young-looking woman in a dark black cloak sitting in a chair. Eliza and Saki were already sitting in chairs next to her.

"Lily, these girls became Hybrids with me. Their names are Ashlyn, Sakiiya, and Elizabeth." He told her.

Then I heard the gentle voice that I heard yesterday, before we had disappeared into light, only this time I saw where it was coming from. "Welcome, my children," she began, "You have been given an incredible task; by becoming Hybrids, you have now entered into a war for humanity."

I asked, "What do you mean?"

She continued, "Forty years ago, a disease wiped out all Pokémon on this planet. The scientist, Maixus Lee, had managed to acquire DNA from each species, but had no desire to create more Pokémon. Instead, he wanted to find a way to make human weapons by combining the DNA of Pokemon and human, thus creating human-Pokémon hybrids to control the world by force. He created the Hybrid Formula, and turned himself and his assistants into the first Hybrids. The serum drove him mad with the power that was given to him, and decided that he would control the universe from the Distortion World, the realm that he has control over and is presently residing at; but before moving on to the rest of the universe, he decided to start with Earth. He wants to eliminate the human race, because of its imperfection, but to do so he needed an army of Hybrids."

She paused for a moment, and then continued, "So he kidnapped children and adults ranging from ten to twenty-five years of age, as that was the only age group that the formula worked on. The first thirty-five, including Maixus and his assistants were turned into the Hybrids of Legendary Pokemon. I am one of those first created," She then took off her cloak, revealing herself in a long pink silk dress, and we saw her.

She had peach-colored skin, shining gold hair, like a normal human; but her violet eyes, large violet gem on her forehead, and the long, pink silky crescents around her gave away that she was a Hybrid.

She continued, "I am Lily, a Cresselia-human Hybrid. I saved your lives yesterday from being destroyed in that explosion by teleporting you all to your rightful homes. I knew that that your homes would be destroyed, most likely from Ix himself. I can see that you are grieving, but I need your help. All Hybrids are not evil, and so there is a resistance against Maixus, whom we now refer to as "Ix" or "Dark Lord Ix", bent on saving the human race. Now I ask: Will you join us?"

I said, "Forget it, I've already lost so much, there just isn't anything to fight for anymore! My mother is gone, my life is over… I just want to hang on to what I have left. My answer is NO."

The others turned toward me, shocked. It was then that Lily said,

"What if I told you that you could become human again?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHOA! Long chapter. Please review I am begging to know what you like!


	5. Chapter IIII: To Be A Human

Skitashi Chronicles: My Life as A Hybrid

By Raven Rose Knight

Chapter IIII: To Be A Human

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being away from for a while (due to numerous circumstances) I have decided to return. During this time ideas have been maturing, as well as my writing skill and grammar. I will be happy to accept whatever criticism anyone has to offer, though I would still prefer that it stay mostly positive. Thank you for your patience, and please review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean, we can become human again?"

After Lily had mentioned that there was a chance, just a simple ray of hope of ever being fully human again, I could feel my spirits lift slightly.

"I mean exactly what I said," Lily continued, "There is a way to become human again."

"How!?" Eliza shrieked as she stood up from her chair, "I don't know how much longer I can stand being a bug! EEEW!"

Lily turned and said to her, "Hush, child. You don't need to complain about your appearance or that you are now hybridized with a Bug-type Pokémon. If anything, you should try to make the most of what you have now that you are in this state. Now sit back down and let me finish my explanation."

Eliza sat back down in her chair, grumbling something about her eyes again.

Lily continued, "There is a theory, that if Ix is defeated, all hybrids will return back to their original human forms. Not only will that happen, but the Pokémon that you have been hybridized with also divide into separate biological entities. In other words, the world will become filled with Pokémon and humans once again."

"While that all sounds fine and dandy, what does that mean for us NOW?!" I asked her.

"It means that if any of you want any chance of ever becoming human again, we are all going to have to band together to fight Ix." Lily finished, stopping to gently levitate a cup of tea from a table into her hands.

There was a short period of stunned silence. To my knowledge, none of us had any combat experience. We were all just regular high school students; we knew nothing about fighting any "wars for humanity"!

I then broke the silence by asking Lily, "How are we supposed to fight? None of us know anything about fighting! I mean, the last time I tried holding a knife I nearly cut myself using it, and that was just from COOKING!"

Lily stopped sipping her tea, and answered, "I thought it would be obvious, but I guess Pokémon are nothing more than a faded memory for your generation. You have never known the joys of raising and caring for them, training for battle and going on a quest throughout the world to become the greatest trainer…"

She paused for a moment, as if remembering a forgotten time, then continued, "Many years ago, Pokémon had unique abilities above any other natural animals. Some could wield the powers of the elements, while others had unbelievable psychic abilities and powers over the darker forces, such as ghosts and shadows. Some were so powerful, in fact, that they were considered legendary. All hybrids are fused with Pokémon DNA, which gives them those abilities long forgotten."

Saki smiled and excitedly asked, "OH MY GOSH! Does that mean not only am I BLUE and have A CUTE TAIL, I also have MAGICAL POWERS!?"

Lily smiled and said, "Yes. Well, in a way. You all have powers within you now. This is not something I would like to discuss openly with all of you though, as I would like there to be some space when I tell you what each of your individual powers are. I would like to meet with each of you to tell you what your powers are. Please, everyone exit the house. I will call you each in here individually to discuss and have you try out your powers."

The four of us exited the house, and waited outside in the damp grass. We could still hear the sirens of emergency response vehicles from the neighborhood where I used to call home. I tried my hardest not to shed tears, my mom wouldn't want me to be crying over her now.

We all waited outside in silence as Lily prepared to tell us what exactly we were meant to do, and what we could do to help in this war against Ix.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. I enjoy reading what others think about this story. One thing people might not know is that this story has actually been in the works for over four years now. Ideas have been presented and rejected in my mind and on paper until I finally came up with how this story is going to go. Be expecting a little more frequent updates after this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter V: To Be A Hybrid

Skitashi Chronicles: My Life as A Hybrid

By Raven Rose Knight

Chapter V:To Be A Hybrid

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RRK back again from the grave! After so long, and deciding to return to fanfiction writing, I actually have gone back and rewritten the first few chapters, fixing grammatical mistakes and other such things.

Please review! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since we were waiting for Lily to finish her preparations, I decided to try talking to "Samson". After all, he just showed up out of the blue, and we had only met once before; when we transformed into hybrids.

"Hello, Sams-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Just… call me Shade. It's far better and much less obnoxious." He said.

"Oh, okay Sam-uh, Shade." I said sheepishly. I did have to admit that name did suit him a lot better, especially with his new hybrid form.

There was a short period of awkward silence until Lily asked Saki to come inside. She seemed very excited as she went inside to Lily. After about twenty minutes, she came back out.

I immediately questioned her. "So, Saki, what did you find out?"

Saki happily replied, "Oh, it was SO interesting! First, she pulled out this sort of scanny box thingy, and then she was able to tell from that what I was hybridized with! She told me I have the DNA of a Water-type Pokémon called Marill, and she even showed me a picture in an old book! It was SO CUTE! Anyway, she also told me that because I have the attributes of a Water-type, not only do I have better hearing because of my large ears, but I also can swim really well and breathe underwater! Oh, not to mention she also gave me THIS!"

She paused for a moment to hold out her wrist to me. She had some kind of device on her wrist. The screen of the device was divided into quarters, and two of the quarters had words inside of them. The top left quarter had "BUBBLE", while the top right quarter had the word "TACKLE".

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh," she replied, "I don't really know. All I know is that Lily will probably give one to you too. It's just a way to help me remember what exactly I'm able to do. Watch this."

Saki then stood back a little before taking a deep breath, and then releasing it. However, instead of breathing air out, she breathed out a small amount of bubbles.

"See?" She said, "I just think of one of the names on the device, and then I can do the move! Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said, just as Lily called me inside. I was so busy focusing on Saki and her new abilities, that I didn't realize Shade and Eliza had already been called inside. I quickly rushed inside to see that the inside of the house had completely changed. It now looked like a dark, grassy open field, bathed in the light of the full moon. Lily was standing there, waiting for me.

"Ah, Ashlyn! It's about time you came in. Please sit down." Lily said to me, motioning for me to take a seat in front of her.

As I walked closer to her, I noticed that she had an old cellphone like machine next to her. I remember seeing one of those in a museum once, but I couldn't remember what it was called. After taking a seat in the warm grass, I decided to ask the question that had been on my mind for a while now.

"So," I asked, "Can you tell me exactly… what am I? Saki said something about you scanning me with something, so should I be prepared for that or what?"

Lily shook her head and replied, "I don't need to scan you with this. Although this modified Pokédex is perfectly capable of scanning for Pokémon DNA and identifying it, I think I don't need to do that for you; I can name the Pokémon you are hybridized with without its assistance."

I was a little confused, so I asked her, "Why?"

She responded, "Would you like to hear a story?"

"Yes." I replied. Whatever this was, it must have been important.

"Long ago…" Lily started, "There was a little girl. She wanted so desperately to be a Pokémon Trainer, but she was always told she was too young to have a Pokémon. Her father, not listening to what others had to say, believed in her, and gave her a Pokémon to take care of until she would turn ten; that way, she would be more prepared to face the world. The girl raised the Pokémon, which was a Skitty she called 'Kitki', day by day, all the way up until she turned ten years old. The night before she was to leave to get her starter Pokémon, Kitki started acting strangely. Now, the girl kept Kitki outside of her pokéball a lot, so she was allowed to wander around and such. However, this was a big mistake, as the year of the girl's tenth birthday… also fell on the year that the virulent Pokérus plague started. A new form of Pokérus had emerged, but instead of helping Pokémon grow even stronger like it normally would, it caused them to quickly become violently ill, until the infected Pokémon would perish. Even Pokémon that were said to be unable to die, such as the Legendary Pokémon and Ghost-types, all perished from the disease. After realizing what had happened, both the girl and her father tried everything to help Kitki get well again. They tried using berries, herbal remedies, potions, absolutely everything in their power to help it, but it was too late. Kitki had succumbed to the disease… and within hours…."

Lily stopped for a moment. I could see that it was hurting her to tell me this, as I could see tears welling up in her eyes, but she continued, "The girl's poor Skitty… died in her arms. The death of her Skitty crushed her spirit so much, that she couldn't stand to stay near her hometown any longer. She left, vowing never to return. However, her journey didn't last long. She was captured soon after leaving, and nobody ever heard from her again."

I thought over this for a moment before asking, "What does this have to do with me?"

Lily then said, "I was that girl who lost her Skitty. Ix captured me, and turned me into this. The sight of you reminded me so much of her… I felt that I had to share my story with you. The Pokémon you are hybridized with is a Skitty. Skitty was a Normal-type Pokémon."

"So, what does that mean? Does that mean I'm just plain and boring?" I asked.

"Oh no." Lily said, "It just means the type you fall into. It doesn't make you any less exciting, or lower your potential to become stronger. Now, I'm going to give you something. Saki, Eliza, and Sams-oh, excuse me, _Shade_, all have the same item on your wrist as you do now. It's a modified version of an old device known as a Pokétch. Before I started my journey, my father gave me four of them, hoping that over time I'd have something to give any friends I met along the way. Of course, these have all been modified by someone to work specifically for Hybrids. Your Pokétch is able to tell you the moves you can use, in addition to being a sort of communicator between you and the others."

"Moves?" I asked. I mean, I had seen Saki blow some bubbles, but I had no idea really what she was talking about.

Lily replied, "Ix is not alone. He already has quite a few followers who have been corrupted into believing what he is doing is right. Eventually we will have to fight them, but we are not completely defenceless. Being hybrids ourselves, we have numerous abilities at our disposal. Look at your Pokétch."

I looked at my Pokétch, which had words in all four quarters of the screen, specifically the words "FAKE OUT", "GROWL", "TAIL WHIP", and "TACKLE".

She continued to speak as I was looking at my Pokétch, saying, "Those are your abilities, or moves as we call them. To use them, focus mentally on what move you are going to use. You can even call out your attack if you want, though really I wouldn't recommend that, as it eliminates the element of surprise. Then, your body will move with the attack. Why don't you try it?"

A small tree materialized next to Lily. She then directed me to use "TACKLE" on it. I visualized the move, then attacked the tree, but lost focus right before hitting it, and slammed face first into the tree.

"OW!" I said, backing up from the tree and falling into the dirt.

"Try again!" Lily said. I backed up and tried to visualize hitting the tree again… but unfortunately ended up with the same results.

"Try again!" Lily told me, "Visualize hitting the tree, but don't lose focus!"

"_Alright, I can do this," _I thought as I ran to the tree full force, "_Now… TACKLE!"_

Finally, after three continuous failures, I finally managed to hit the tree and not feel hurt after doing so. I was glad I was finally getting the hang of my new abilities.

"Good job!" Lily said to me, as the tree dematerialized, "I think with a little practice, you won't have any problems later when you learn better moves. That really is all I wanted to talk to you about, so why don't you let everyone back inside?"

"Okay…" I said, "…but I do have another question."

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"If, you're the girl from your story… that was at the beginning of the Pokérus plague… shouldn't you be over fifty years old? Why is it that you look only twenty?" I asked.

She laughed and replied, "Legendary Pokémon aged differently than regular Pokémon. It's been forty years, but it only feels like it has been ten... I guess that was an attribute I gained from taking the form of a Legendary Pokémon hybrid."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." I said, but then I thought of something else. "Wait, I have one last question. I promise this will be the last one!"

"Go ahead and ask." She said.

"If we're still inside your house, why does it seem like we're outside?" I asked.

She smiled and replied, "I'm a Psychic-type, and as such I am able to create illusions. None of this is real. For all you know… I may not even be real, either."

"Really?" I asked.

"I'm kidding. Of course I am real." She laughed, then continued, "Just remember one thing…"

"What?" I asked.

"No matter what you may think," she said, "you are not human anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading and please review!

AN: I feel like I need to put something straight here (after getting a particularly unfavorable review from a user), that hybrids are more human than Pokémon. They are not furries. Furthermore, there is no cause for hate on the manner in the first place. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and this is just a story. There's no need to escalate it into something that it shouldn't be.


End file.
